percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeva
' 'I need to know if you guys like it and your suggestions this is only the first chapter. Please help me. =} Zeva I My day completely sucked with a capital S! It started out with this really weird dream. Now you might think "so what it's just a dream?" but I'm telling you, when I have dreams, crazy things will happen eventually. I was in a dark, cold and shallow cave. I couldn't see anything because of the darkness but I could feel something creeping up to me. There were voices everywhere surrounding me. I couldn't make up what they were saying but I knew that they were in terrible pain and agony. The cave was growling and shaking very faintly. Then everything stopped. I heard a woman's voice muttering what sounded like an enchantment then the cave started shaking and growling wildly. The woman's voice became clearer like she was just beside me. She was talking to me but I couldn't understand her, she was speaking in… another language. She screamed so loud I thought my eardrums were going to burst. Then everything went black. I heard knocking and a girl yelling. I felt like I was falling backwards and I woke up in a cold sweat. My sister was knocking at the door, yelling at me to get up, she then opened the door. "Well, well, well. Sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up from her deep slumber!" she teased me. "Sorry." I mumbled. "Hey Zeva, you okay?" she asked. "Fine" I replied sleepily. Although my sister is no Einstein, she knew I was lying. But she just said "Get dressed then, we're going to be late for school" FYI, school isn't my thing. But I still got dressed as fast as I could and went downstairs for breakfast. I live in a small condo in New Hampshier with my sister, Diana Arva (I call her Arva), my mom, Elizabeth, and my step dad, Theodore or how me and Arva call him The ODORe with a French accent. My mom is so nice and sweet. She always tucks both me and my sister at night since we were little. I remember when she kissed me good night, her soft hair that always smelled like peppermint falls perfectly down her shoulders. She still does that to us every night even though she is very tired of working because The ODORe never leaves his "casino couch" as he calls it. He always yells and orders my mom and I have never heard him say please or thank you to my mom. She doesn't deserve someone like The ODORe she deserves some billionare who treats her right, she should be famous. His big belly always creeps me out. I sometimes wonder if he ate a whole sized bull or something. He smells like moldy, stinky socks covered with the scent of beer and old cheese. I’ve never seen him take a bath since I was 7! My birthday is May 23. I'm turning 13 in 3 weeks. I’m 1 year older than Arva her birthday is August 14. Well when I went down it smelled like fresh waffles homemade from scratch. "Good morning sweetie!" greeted my mom. "Morning ma," I replied. “How did you sleep?” she asked. “Um, fine,” I replied. Again my mom is also like some lie detector. She knew I was fibbing, but she dropped it. “Where’s The ODORe,” I asked. Arva smirked from across the table. “Please, don’t call him that,” my mother begged. “Ma he’s, a pig!” My mom just ignored me and said “Hurry up with your breakfast, or you’ll be late for school.” I finished my breakfast got my bag, sweater, and keys to the house. Bid my mom a good day and left with my sister. Like I said before school isn’t my thing. It feels like the whole school is out to get Arva and me. Arva and I have ADHD and we’re dyslexic. We’re the schools biggest losers. We get terrible grades, we get into fights (I get into more then her), and were not cool. 'Between classes with nasty mean teachers and homework were the words float of the page and mix together in a jumble and the nasty cliques and groups school is hell. Diana and I have no friends. The classes bore me to death (I have a short attention span). Same day as always got an F on every test I took, went to lunch with Arva and got teased. “I want to punch them in the face,” I mumbled. “Don’t, it’s not worth it,” Arva said, “Remember what Mr. Clemons said.” I seriously didn’t care what Mr. Clemons had said I really hated them they where so mean they didn’t even know me. They just thought I was a freak with a weird disease. I kept repeating in my head what Mr. Clemons had said, “You’re worth ten thousand of them or more.” But it didn’t help, I got up from the lunch table, turned around and march toward them, my sister just as quick got up and held me back. “Come on, lets get out of here,” she said, and led me away. After lunch I had Latin class. Its one of the very few classes that doesn’t actually put me to sleep, I don’t really pay attention in class but Latin class can be interesting sometimes, and I can pay attention for a while. Well today class didn’t go so well. There is this girl named Lexy in my Latin class, she is the most popular kid in school, and she just loves to pick on me. Well everything was going fine until she started bothering me. I was minding my own beeswax when Mr. Clemons wrote the Greek alphabet and I notice this weird symbol Ω. I start wondering were I’ve seen it. I relized I had the same symbol on my necklace. It was this gold symbol with a thin gold chain, I don’t really were make-up or jewelry but I felt really attached to it which creeped me out, I don’t like that stuff but still. I was about to raise my hand to ask Mr. Clemons what the symbol meant when Lexy notices me looking puzzled and toke her shot at bothering me. Lexy looks over to me and says “Hey, loser. What happened to your face? It looks so messed up like your life!” “Shut up Lexy! Or I’m gonna smash your ‘all-so-beautiful’ face!” I threatened. Lexy just looks at me and then laughs, and says with a smirk, “Where’s your daddy? Any news about him? I heard he went flying to the moon because he doesn’t want you or your family? You’re such an idiot!” The words rang in my head, I heard them, over, and over again. I couldn’t help it anymore the anger blinded me from my senses, all I could remember was I got up from my desk, walked over to Lexy, and punched her in the face. Blood trickled down her face from her nose. I heard a high-pitched scream. Lexy ran out of the room and I knew I was in big trouble. Write the text of your article here! Category:PG-13 Rated Story